Austin and Ally Alphabet
by JNoodles141
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Each starting with a letter of the alphabet. Please R&R! Rating may change.
1. A is for Apple

**Hey! I'm back! So, I thought I'd try writing some Austin and Ally fanfics. This is going to be an alphabet collection of one-shots. Enjoy!**

A is for Apple

"Come on, Ally!"

"Austin! I said no!" replied the brunette.

Austin had taken Ally out to a carnival that day, as a way of making up with her. He had broken three guitars while he and Dez were playing in the store, AGAIN, yesterday, and he thought this was the perfect way to make it up to her.

"Come on, Alls! It'll be fun! Besides, don't you "accidentally" want to touch these lips?" said Austin. He pointed to his lips with a smirk on his face. Ally was set on her answer as "no" until he used that nickname. It made Ally melt inside, and it was only when Austin used it.

"But Austin, isn't it going to be weird? I mean, the contest is for couples, and we're not exactly, you know…" Ally trailed off.

"A couple?" Austin pushed.

"Yea. And what would we do if that "accident" happened? What would Trish and Dez say? We wouldn't know what to do, and I thought we already discussed that we were just friends? And what if-" Ally was cut off when a finger pressed to her lips. She felt a tiny shock, and by Austin's wide eyes and quick pull away of his finger, she could tell he felt it too. But they chose to ignore it and Austin started again.

"Ally! It'll be fine! Don't worry. I'm sure they won't "accidentally" touch! Now come on! It's starting!" Austin said as he dragged Ally to an area filled with couples.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Apple Contest! The object of the game is to eat the most of the apple on the string as you can! You can use anything except for your hands! On your marks, get set, GO!" the announcer called.<p>

Austin had dragged Ally to an apple contest, and there were 15 other couples aside from them. There were many bystanders watching and laughing as the couples tried to eat their apples first. Some were using their faces, arms, even feet! One particular pair was arguing though, as usual.

"Ally! Hold it on your chest! It's the easiest way I'll be able to bite into it!" the blonde boy told the girl.

"Austin! I'm not doing that! Just hold it by your shoulder and I'll bite the most I can!" Ally argued.

The pair continued their best to bite the apple. Despite not even being halfway done, they were the farthest out of everyone. Soon, the apple had migrated onto Ally's neck and Austin was biting away. The apple kept moving around, and the shy songwriter was squirming around, trying her best to keep her giggles from erupting.

"Alls, why do you keep laughing? I don't see anything funny with this contest…" Austin said in between bites.

"It…tickles!" Ally said, gasping for breath.

"What? The apple on your neck? Or me being so close to you, that the butterflies in your stomach are fluttering around?" the rocker said. He took a break to look up at Ally, who had a blush spreading across her cheeks. He had a smirk on his face. Then Ally kicked him in the leg.

"Ow! What was that for!" Austin said, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. Ally looked away, trying to hide her blush.

"Oh, just keep eating! Hurry! We're almost done!" she replied.

The apple was now by both of their mouths, and they were frantically trying to finish their apple before the couple next to them. Most of the couples had already been eliminated because their apple had fallen off, or they had used their hands. There was only a few seconds left, and Austin and Ally were at the core. Austin took one last bite, and _BUZZ. _

"We have a winner!" the judge announced. Ally and Austin looked at each other with beaming smiles on their faces. They quickly untied their hands, and did their awkward hug-handshake thing.

"Here's your prize" the judge said, and he handed them a stuffed turtle.

"Here, Alls, you can have it" Austin said as he tried to give the songwriter the prize.

"Austin, no. I want you to keep it. I know how much you love stuffed animals!" Ally replied with a smile on her face.

"Really? Thanks, Ally!" Austin exclaimed as her hugged her and took her hand. Ally ignored the butterflies in her stomach.

"Come on! Let's go find Trish and Dez and show them what we won!" Austin said as the pair ran off through the carnival.

**I know. This was short as heck. But did you like it? Feedback please! Tell me what you thought! PM me any ideas, and prompts (starting with the correct letter) are greatly appreciated! Thanks, please review!**


	2. B is for Bruno Mars

**Here's the next one! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't been able to update lately. We had no power :( Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add one last chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally or Bruno Mars, haha.**

B is for Bruno Mars

It was an uneventful day in Sonic Boom. There weren't too many customers because of the Bruno Mars concert going on just a little ways from the mall. Ally Dawson was behind the counter, as always, writing in her songbook with headphones on. It was pretty quiet, except for when there was a loud crash. The shy songwriter was startled and took her headphones off and went upstairs to the practice room to see what had happened.

"Ally! I am so sorry!" Trish, her best friend said as she walked over to Ally.

"About what? OH MY GOSH! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?" Ally replied, walking over to inspect the now broken window, AGAIN.

Austin looked up from his crouched position at the window and quickly walked over to where Trish and Ally were standing.

"Ally! It's my fault! I'm sorry! Dez and I were playing banjo badminton til' I let go of the banjo and it went flying through the window. I didn't mean to! I'll pay for it!" Austin told her frantically.

"Yea…so since Trish and I had nothing to do with it…see ya!" Dez said, running out the door with Trish on his heels.

Ally looked over at Austin, and was surprised to see him flinching with his eyes shut as if waiting for punishment. She couldn't help but notice how innocent he looked and how the sunlight coming out of the now broken window made his already blonde hair look even blonder.

"Austin! I'm not going to hit you! I'm just a little mad that- Wait! Do you hear that?" Ally said as she rushed over to the window. Austin opened his eyes and stayed in his spot to admire Ally from behind. The way her wavy chocolate brown locks flowed effortlessly and how good of a figure she had.

"Austin!" Ally called him again as she looked behind.

"Oh! What?" He said as he strode over to the window.

"I can hear Bruno Mars' concert all the way from here!" Ally said as she closed her eyes and started humming along with the song.

"You're into Bruno Mars?" Austin asked, with a slight disapproving face.

"Well yeah! I mean, have you seen him? And his music has just the right emotion and can really make a girl feel special" Ally replied, with a dreamy look on her face.

"But Ally! He's nothing special! I can do all the things he does!" the blonde boy responded.

"What? No, you're more of a rocker. Bruno Mars has more of a sweet, sometimes angsty sound and his smile fits just with the music." Ally replied.

Then Austin grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her away from the window. He brought her over to the couch, and told her to sit down.

"Give me 5 minutes! Stay right there!" Austin said as he walked over to the closet.

"Wait, Austin! I don't think you want to go in there! Especially from all the times you've told me you thought it was a bathroom…" Ally said with an uneasy look on her face. **(1)**

"Oh, right!" Austin said with a slight blush on his face remembering….nevermind. He ran downstairs and closed the door behind him. Ally was left sitting on the couch, wondering what Austin was planning and listened to Bruno Mars's concert through the window some more.

* * *

><p>Ally looked at the clock on the wall of the practice room. 5 minutes had already passed and Austin still hadn't returned. She was about to get up and leave, thinking the rocker had forgotten about her, but stopped when she heard the door burst open. A dressed-nicer-than-usual Austin came in, with an acoustic guitar in hand.<p>

"Sorry I took so long! Hey! Sit back down!" Austin told her as he pulled a chair up to the couch. Ally did as she was told, but was confused.

"Austin? What are you doing?" the songwriter asked, confused.

"Just listen." He replied, as he started strumming a soft, melodous tune that was familiar. Austin looked up at her, and stated singing.

_Her eyes, her eyes _

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

He cut to the chorus and looked up to see a smiling Ally

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Austin finished up a song and looked up with a smile.

"Austin! That was amazing! You sounded just like Bruno Mars!" Ally exclaimed.

"I told you I could do anything he does. See! I've even got the hat!" Austin said as he gestured to a look alike of Bruno Mars' signature hat.

"Wait, you did all that just to prove you were just as good as Bruno Mars?" Ally asked.

"Yea…" Austin replied with several emotions running through his head.

"Well it worked!" Ally responded.

"So, you still wanna go see his concert?" Austin asked anxiously.

"Nah, maybe next time. I mean, he DOES come here all the time…I though we could start on your next song." Ally said. Austin had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Our song, Alls. We're a team, remember?" Austin said smiling. This caused the brunette to blush a little.

"Ok, Austin" She replied back, as the made their way to the piano.

**So what did you guys think? Please review!**

**(1) This is a reference to Bloggers & Butterflies!**

**In response to "Mad"'s review: if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all. I'm not copying Chelsea's, we obviously don't have the same chapters. It's a free country, and I'm free to write as I please. There are many stories that are alike on fanfiction, so I personally think it's stupid when reviewers go around saying these things. No flames. I also don't appreciate you calling me a noob, because obviously, I have gotten quite a lot of reviews on other stories i've writen. I'd like to see stories from a person who's afraid to review under their log in name.**


End file.
